Donor
by Konetsu
Summary: When she got into a wreck she didn't see coming, and wakes up to a white room, she didn't expect the doctor to tell her she had lost a few organs to accompany her broken body. Now half blind and living with one lung, she awaits the news of a donor who is willing to sacrifice a part of them in order to save her. One day, someone gives her just that; maybe a little more. Two-shot.
1. Operation

**_A/N:_**

I've been listening to Gumi's "Donor Song" for a few days and it really makes me cry every time I listen to it, since it reminded me of one of my friends that signed up to be a donor and ended up saving many lives when she passed away in an accident, something she wanted to do since she was little; save people.

So here's a two-shot, dedicated just for her and any other donor out there. You're all awesome.

I recommend listening to this song while reading, it's a very powerful song and I'm... it just hit home, really.

**_Disclaimer: _**Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

**_Donor:_**

**_Part One: Operation_**

* * *

She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't feel her body. One moment she was driving her car peacefully down the freeway, and the next all she heard before blacking out was a horn and the shatter of glass.

"Hang on, we'll get you out of there!" A few more people were murmuring and she could only feel her head being pressed against something, her eye hurting and throbbing.

"One. Two. Three!"

Her body slowly was pulled out, and she could feel warmth hitting her cold skin. It was all a blur, and all she could see were smudges of color moving around everywhere. Her mouth opened more than once to try and speak, but every time she was silenced by the paramedics.

Suddenly she was pulled out of whatever she was in and sent into a noisy place, something wet seeping through the indents of her fingers on her left hand. The left side of her face was also wet, maybe with tears; she couldn't tell. "Get her to the ER _immediately_!"

Then she was taken to a room and placed underneath a bright light, her eye shutting close from the brightness. Her breathing was erratic, she needed air. A few people were speaking to someone, their voices calm and soothing.

"Right now we need to patch her up before she dies. Give her the anesthesia."

Something was pressed against her mouth tightly, a smelly gas surrounding her. She felt her body relax, and when her vision came back, she saw all of them smiling at her softly before she fell into darkness.

"_... She's going to need them fast if this is to work."_

"_I know. Go and see if anyone is available."_

"_On it."_

It was daytime, or at least she thought. The room was so white, it could've been the middle of the night and she wouldn't have noticed. Her body was sore, and her head was pounding. She tried sitting up, but in the end let out a loud groan of pain, her arms unable to move at all.

"Oh, you're awake," a nurse said, bringing over a cart with food on it. Her dress was short and white, and her hair was a light green, tied up into a bun. "I'm glad." Her smile was a little charming and her eyes a calming green; she made her feel safe.

She tried opening her mouth to speak, but found her throat burned too much to allow her. The nurse shook her head, "It's alright. Here, I have some painkillers and food for you if you're hungry. Drink these first."

Two blue pills were placed in front of her, and she opened her mouth to take them in, letting the nurse pour some water for her to send them down. "There we go," the green-haired woman smiled, "Let those sit for about twenty minutes, and then help yourself to these." She reached over and pushed a button, sending the bed into a sitting position. "If you need me, press this yellow button. I'm Gumi, by the way."

She nodded, laying back down. Taking a deep breath hurt, and she winced, raising her arm slowly to clutch her chest. _What happened..._

It was silent for a while before she felt all the pain disappear, and she reached over to take the food Gumi gave her, scarfing it down despite the rumors of bad hospital food. Her hands and arms were broken and a complete mess, but the medicine allowed her to move her body, which was amazing since she could still use them.

There was a knock at her door, and she looked up to see a tall man in a white coat. He smiled, "Ah, I see Gumi's taken care of you quite well." She did nothing but nod, and he cleared his throat, closing the door behind him before sitting on the small stool next to her bed.

"I'm sorry to say..." he began, rubbing his head. She felt tears coming to her visible eye, and tried swallowing them down. "You've lost your left eye as well as your left lung, both were highly damaged in the accident, and there is no way to get them back to how they were."

She wiped her eye, placing her fingers silently on her bandaged one. Rather, the hole where her eye used to be. That was probably why she also felt a pain in her chest...

He watched her silently, and flipped a few papers on his clipboard, "However, if we can get you a donor in time, you will most likely get replacements and live just as you were before this. That is, if you prefer having a donor. It is up to you, young lady."

Her eye widened, and she gulped. Going into surgery again, falling asleep without knowing if she'd wake up, all of it risky, but worth it if she could live normally. Nobody would want to talk to someone with one eye. She stared at him and nodded, clutching the sheets.

"I see. We'll try to find someone as quickly as possible who is willing to donate. In the meantime, get some rest," he said, standing to shake her hand. She nodded and fell back into her pillows with a sigh.

_A donor..._

* * *

Weeks passed. She had yet to hear of anyone wanting to donate their organs, and nobody that was already dead had healthy enough ones to give. She was beginning to think she'd live one lung and eyeless the rest of her life.

"It's okay," her mom comforted, "These things take time, don't they?"

She grimaced, clenching her fists slightly, her hands still not healed completely. "If that was true," she hissed, her voice nearly inaudible, "Then I shouldn't even bother. I'll just buy a glass eye and then die because I can't breathe right!"

It was like her twin brother's death all over again; he got into an accident, and died because of the lack of a donor. She didn't want to be like him. She couldn't.

It was getting too heavy a burden for her to think about it, so she stopped thinking she'd ever get her donor. Nobody was that kind; even if they signed up for it, they'd never give up their precious organs to someone like herself. She deserved everything she received, and her only confidant was her checkup nurse, Gumi.

Her checkups weren't very long, only a few simple breathing exercises to check on her single working lung and progress on her void of an eye. It always amazed her that Gumi could be so nonchalant about looking there, as there were some pretty nasty things one could see through the hole. However, they could both tell there was skin growing, healing the wound, which meant if they didn't work fast, she'd lose her chance to get an eye.

"Alright! You're all done here," she announced, handing her back her shirt. Fall was approaching, which meant it had been a month since the accident. Her bones were fully healed, and she could move and walk properly again, albeit with a crutch. But she couldn't go back to work or set foot outside. The only time she did that would be when going to the hospital.

That day, however, Gumi pulled her aside, holding a manila folder with a smile on her face. "There's some good news today~" she sang, opening it up. She gulped, hoping she was going to say what she wanted. "Someone actually agreed to be your donor!"

Her stomach felt like it was flying, and tears filled her eye, dropping slowly down her cheek. "Th... they did?" she managed to ask, her voice breaking. Gumi patted her head, nodding. "I never thought someone would..."

"Well, you did! The good thing about this one is... she's pretty cute, if I do say so myself," Gumi whispered, giggling to herself, "But yeah. She's willing to give you one of her eyes and her lung. Isn't that great?"

She nodded, sniffling. It took her a moment before she burst into loud sobs, covering her face with her hands. Gumi hugged her, handing her a water bottle before heading off with the folder. Sitting alone and thinking about it, she smiled genuinely for the first time, grateful to whoever it was. She took a drink from her bottle and sighed in relief, the cool liquid soothing her sore throat.

It wasn't long before she was lazily making her way over to the hospital, her crutches easy to use and hardly making her break a sweat. The receptionist smiled when she walked in, pressing a button to call someone in. "Good morning," the woman said, looking at the clock. She was right on time, and the operation would start as soon as she got there, or so her doctor said.

"Morning," she replied, nodding. She knew where to go once she saw Gumi waving at her from down the hall. Shaking her head at the nurse's energy, she made her way over, "Good morning, Gumi."

The green-haired woman laughed, excited for her friend. The two had become quite close, enough that they pretty much acted like teenagers gossiping about the latest breakup when they were together. "Morning! I'm so excited for you!" She reached over to pat her head, receiving a shake in return.

She laughed, feeling her stomach tie into knots at realizing just what she was getting into. "At least one of us is... how long do these last?" she asked, gulping. Gumi shrugged, and she sighed, stopping once the other woman turned to the hall where the ER was.

They reached an open door with doctors preparing, putting on gloves and masks and caps, when Gumi knocked on the door, "She's here!"

"Thanks, Gumi. Bring her in," the main doctor said, the only one wearing a white lab coat. Gumi patted her shoulder and left with a quiet, "good luck."

He opened a box and pulled out all sorts of sharp objects, all of which made her gulp when she hopped in, being helped by another doctor to the bathroom. She was given bottoms to wear, while she had to keep her top and bra off for the procedure, which made her blush when she went back to the bed.

There was another bed, the curtains fully closed and silence coming out of it, as if nobody was inside. The doctor that aided her to her bed pointed to it, "Your donor's there already. If you'd like, you can speak with her while we get all of the supplies ready." After that, they all filed out of the room, mumbling things while slowly closing the door.

Silence fell over the room now, and she gulped, not wanting to speak, but not wanting to ignore her either. She took a deep breath, "I– "

"After this," her donor interrupted, her voice clear and slightly deep, "I hope to meet you, someday..."

Tears spilled over her cheek, and she wiped her eye with a loud sniffle. "Me too. This wouldn't be proper without me thanking you, so... I'll save that for later." She smiled, hoping the other woman was as well.

They chatted for a while, listing the names of their friends and family, where they worked, where they went to school, ignoring all the trivial things like age and names. Soon, they'd meet, and then they'd get that over with. For the first time since the accident, she felt genuinely happy. Maybe it was because she was soon going to be normal, maybe because she found a great friend through this. Whatever it was, she was happy.

"Okay, ladies..." their doctor said, pulling open their curtains enough so they could work, and enough so the others couldn't see what they were doing, "We're putting the anesthesia on."

An assistant placed a mask over her mouth and nose, and she turned her eye to the side when they moved away, closing it halfway in sadness. Hopefully this wasn't going to be the last time she'd open it. She wanted to see her donor.

As her eyes started to close, the anesthesia taking its toll, she smiled at the curtain and let the tears flow from her eye. Her body relaxed, and she thought one thing before falling into darkness.

_I'm... Luka, by the way._

* * *

**_A/N:_**

That song and writing this mixed with my memories... gosh, I became such a crybaby. Anyway, chapter two will be out soon, and I hope you enjoyed this part! Yes I know it's not realistic, but if you don't think about it, it makes sense.


	2. Rejuvenate

_**A/N:**_

Thanks for everything, guys. I'm really glad you liked it. :)

This one's longer than last time, so... yeah, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_Vocaloid is not mine.

* * *

_**Donor:**_

_**Part Two: Rejuvenate**_

* * *

Luka smiled into her mirror, brushing her bangs a bit from her eyes, blinking when a few strands got caught in her freshly applied mascara. "Geez," she grumbled, moving them and pinching the pink hair to get rid of the black substance.

She squinted her eyes, still seeing black clumps in her hair, and apparently they had mated within seconds, leaving her with more to deal with. She sighed, grabbing her comb to try and get it out that way, "Oh come on!"

Her mom poked her head into her messy room, puffing out her cheeks at the sight, but ultimately letting her eyes rest on the back of her daughter. It had been a while since she saw Luka so energetic, especially on her days off, but she smiled nonetheless, "Luka, good morning!"

"Ah!" the pinkette shrieked in shock, dropping her comb. Hair fell into her face, and she brushed it back when she twisted to look at her mom, smiling, "Morning. Say, you didn't check my... mail this morning, did you?"

The woman nodded, coming into the room fully, kicking away a few pillows to make a path for herself, "I did! You received a few bills which I left on the counter and... a letter from the _doctor's office_~!"

Luka nearly ran her over, looking at the envelope in the woman's hand with wide eyes. She gulped, feeling her face heat up, her fingers itching to touch it. But something was holding back, so when a minute passed and she did nothing, her mom rolled her shining cerulean eyes and shoved it into her chest, smiling in glee. "Open it!" she urged, stepping back to leave. Luka nodded, nearly tripping over everything on her way to her bed, eyes glued onto the item in her hand. Once her door was closed, she fell on her bed, eyes wide.

It was the real deal, she could feel the indents from the pen being pushed onto the envelope, and felt the ridges from the licked seal, begging to be opened. Luka sucked in a breath and nodded, tearing open the seal and throwing the envelope aside without thinking.

"Please, please, please..." she whispered, shutting her eyes while unraveling the folded paper. The entire thing was typed, but there was also a signature on the bottom, one she could feel as well, and that made her even more hopeful. "Please let it be..."

_Megurine Luka, _

_We have heard your request, and while we understand your persistence and admire your dedication, there is a strict policy we have about privacy between the donor and recipient. Your donor agreed to give you her organs; however, when signing the paperwork, she strictly preferred to remain anonymous, and we do not and will not go against one's personal wishes. Therefore, we are sorry to say that we cannot give you the information you need. _

_There is one thing we can give you, and that is this address, albeit it is not her direct one. If you go there, you may find what and who you're looking for. _

_Best of luck, _

_Doctor Kamui _

Her mouth fell, forming into a frown and then back to a neutral line. There was still a chance, if he had given her an address. There was still a chance to find her. With this thought in mind, she hurried to get ready, throwing on a brown turtle neck and a pair of her best dark skinny jeans, as well as dark brown boots. If she was going to find her, and if that day was today, she had to look good.

Luka stuffed the paper into her satchel and left her room in a hurry, her footsteps loud and alerting her mother that she was leaving.

"So?" the woman asked, wiping her hands on a dishrag. Luka simply sighed and shook her head in disappointment, but smiled nonetheless. Her mom flicked her forehead lightly, "I'm going to guess you got a lead?"

Luka nodded, "Yep! I'm gonna go now, but I'll call later if anything happens!" With that, she nearly jumped out of her condo and headed for her new car, a small cheap thing that didn't hold a candle to her old one, but there was no way she could get that one back. Thoughts of her car aside, she fumbled with her keys and dropped them more than once, glaring at them as if it was their fault.

The door squeaked and sounded like it was going to fall off, but she closed it with a heave and threw her satchel into the front seat, the letter flying out from the force. With an exaggerated intake of breath, she grabbed it and opened it again, glancing back down to the address to put into her GPS she was lucky enough to have installed.

"_Let's go!" _it said when she was done. Luka sighed in relief and buckled in before turning the car on, leaving her windows closed to put the air conditioner on.

Her ride was slow and annoying, since it was apparently a new Holiday, and everyone was off from work and somehow everyone was headed in the same direction. Luka gripped her steering wheel tightly in annoyance at this fact, and had to turn the radio on high to get rid of her thoughts. Only one station could play in her car however, since she had no idea how to use it or how to change stations, so she rocked out to the Oldies all the way down the freeway.

Her GPS told her to exit, to which she did with ease and slowed to a stop when she saw someone waiting to cross the street, looking at her with an expectant right eye. Luka, with her windows up and hiding her whistle, watched a pretty young-looking girl walk by the front of her car, her extremely long hair fluttering behind her in teal waves. Her nearly identical teal eyes widened upon realizing what she was doing, and she blushed when the girl glanced at her with an embarrassed gaze, trying to hide her body's curves with her blue pea coat.

"I'm such a pervert," she sang, matching the beat of a song she didn't know on her steering wheel before proceeding, trying not to watch the girl from her rear view mirror.

The directions were pretty clear-cut and there weren't too many turns, but what bothered her slightly was the area was looking more and more rough; by that, more like a ghetto rather than a neighborhood, which was really harsh of her since she used to live in something like this before. She saw a few groups of people stare at her while she drove by, all of their eyes telling her the same thing.

_What are you doing here? _

Once the GPS sounded, telling her she arrived, Luka gulped, her hands sweating while she parked. It was a pretty decent looking six apartment building, and she had to quadruple check her paper to make sure the address was right, heading to the first one on the bottom floor.

"This is it," she whispered, reaching up to knock the door. The sound was like hearing a death bell, and she stared at the door with wide eyes until it slowly opened, a dark blue-haired man staring at her in a daze. Luka clenched her letter in her hands, and tried to find words to say.

However, without even an introduction, his face turned sour and he glared at her, making Luka flinch back. "Look. I don't give a damn if you heard about it, and I don't really care if you suddenly want to meet her; get out of here!" he shouted, slamming the door in her face. Luka was in shock, not understanding what he was saying, and was left with her mouth hanging open wide.

"What the hell?!" she yelled back, taking a large gulp of air after. Luka felt a small pain in her chest and took a deep breath to calm it down, knowing her body wasn't completely used to her new lung. It had only been a year, and her doctors warned her about forcing herself out of breath. So she stood there, waiting for him to open up the door again, but after ten minutes and constantly checking her phone, Luka gave up.

She barely turned around when she collided into someone, knocking them both down. "Agh!" Luka cried, feeling her cheeks heat up, "Sorry–" her sentence was cut off short when she tripped and fell again, this time on top of the other person.

Opening her eyes to apologize, she was surprised to see a pair of bright teal eyes wide and mirroring hers. Luka gulped, seeing teal bangs and a speck of a familiar pea coat. It was the same girl on the street she had literally checked out, now underneath her and blushing like mad.

"Um..." she uttered, her voice beautifully gentle and eerily familiar. Luka shook her head and stood, reaching out her hand to help her up. The girl smiled and stood, dusting off her clothes before smiling. "I was watching you stand there; sorry about him, he's my cousin..."

Luka nodded, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, "I-it's okay... I don't think this is the right address anyway..." She gave an awkward chuckle and mentally berated herself for being so dumb. However, the girl ushered her near the door and unlocked it, smiling while opening it.

Inside, she saw the same guy jump from the couch and greet her happily, then looked up to glare at her. "What did I tell you?" he sneered, beginning to close the door, when a pale hand stopped him, a pout forcing him to invite Luka in. "Stupid college kids..."

"Uhm... college kids?" Luka repeated, taking an open seat on the couch. The place was small, with a small flat screen inside a sideways armoire pressed against the right wall, one small couch with a plushy seat to the side and the small kitchen just behind it. To the left of where Luka sat, directly in line with the door was the hallway, where there looked to be three rooms and a bathroom. Miku hung her coat on a rack sitting in the corner, her petite figure now showing off a one piece black dress, her white stockings incredibly adorable.

The blue-haired guy scoffed and started surfing the channels, mumbling to himself in annoyance. "Aren't you still _popular_, Miku," he said in disgust, glaring at the pinkette. The girl, Miku, glared at him and threw a pillow at him, his hand catching it before throwing it back. "I don't get why doing what you did makes everyone love you... god, it's annoying."

Luka watched in confusion, lost in the conversation. "Well... anyway, I came by to ask you guys a few questions... if you don't mind that is," she started, looking down at the paper in hand. A bit of the ink smudged and now sat on her skin, but she ignored it to hear an answer. The guy simply shrugged and kept going through the channels, whereas Miku nodded.

She began with explaining her situation, that she wanted to find someone

"Um... so, have you or, uh... anyone you know been to the doctor lately? Like.. in the past twelve months or so?" Luka asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh come on!" the guy yelled, standing to glare at her, "Miku does one good thing and suddenly the world is after her like some princess!" He huffed through his nostrils and sneered at her, ignoring her widened eyes and the dropped letter.

"Kaito!" Miku yelled, tears in her eyes. She gripped her dress tightly and stood to run, Kaito jumping from her outburst, allowing her to leave the room and head toward the hall, but Luka shot up and chased after her, grabbing her wrist with a large intake of air. Miku turned and shook her head, "I don't think you'll find– "

Luka gulped and got both of her hands to clutch onto Miku's to stop her sentence, both shaking. "I'm... curious," she confessed, feeling her heart rate increase. If this wasn't who she was looking for, Luka had no idea what she would do.

"I'm sorry," Miku whispered, forcing Luka to release her grip, "I don't want to talk about it.."

She headed toward a room and smiled sadly at Luka before closing the door and locking it, the sound of sniffles echoing from it. Luka's legs shook as she walked to the door on autopilot, bidding Kaito goodbye before leaving.

In her car, she pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, tears leaking from her shut eyes. "Damn it..." she whispered.

* * *

"Luka, you have a call from Doctor Kamui!" her mom called, holding the receiver away from her mouth. When she saw Luka sluggishly make her way downstairs without a care, she huffed, "Luka!"

The pinkette simply took the phone and headed to the small living room without a sound, ignoring the snowfall outside. Usually she loved snow, and should have been playing in it, but she had to stay inside in case something bad happened. "Hello?" she dully said, playing with a lock of hair. She wanted to get away from all the doctors calling and sending her stuff. She was fine now.

"Ah, Luka," Kamui replied in joy, "So, it's been a year now, hasn't it?"

"Just about, maybe more," Luka nodded, rolling her eyes at the obvious. She crossed her legs and turned the TV on in boredom, flipping to a reality show she was following. "What's going on this time?"

He chuckled, "Nothing specifically. Just... you're how old again?"

It was then she turned the phone off and slumped into a half sitting half laying position, pouting from the unimportant call. "Luka, sit upright please, you'll put pressure on your chest," her mom called from the kitchen, the clattering of pots and pans causing her to wince.

"Do this, do that... go here not there," she whispered to herself, kicking the coffee table in front of her. Her eye hurt, she wanted to sleep and all she could see was the sad face of Miku in the back of her head, still stuck even after weeks. Her mind wandered to the letter she had accidentally left at the apartment, and bit her lip in thought.

_That address wasn't her _actual_ place though... if I go back, Kaito will just kick me out. _If_ she's even staying there still. _

She sighed, pressing her palms against her eyes, letting up on the pressure when the lights underneath her eyelids started spurring out of control. The TV was shut off and Luka fell to her side, setting her head on the arm rest to watch the snow outside.

"I'm so... lame..." she whispered to herself. Instead of doing something productive, she opted to sit there and recollect on her failure, especially concerning someone she would never meet. Luka wanted to believe Miku was the one who had graciously given up her organs, but there was something in the back of her head telling her she was wrong.

About an hour later, the phone started ringing again, and Luka answered it with a dull, "Hello?"

It was Kamui again, this time with a more stern tone, "Luka, I'll have you know I have a wife and do not intend to abandon her." She almost smiled at his defensive voice near the end, but managed to keep her lips in a thin line. "Anyway," he coughed, "I'm just calling you to remind you of your appointment with Gumi tomorrow afternoon. You're like a little sister, so I was just concerned is all."

She nodded and hummed before uttering a thank you, then shut the phone off with a yawn. The cold weather was way too cold to go outside, so she ended up curling into herself to take a nap, her eyelids drooping and shutting in an instant.

Luka could feel the heat of a hand touching her cheek, the warmth spreading throughout her body like a blanket. She moaned in happiness at the feeling and turned her body, wanting more of it. At the feeling of pressure on her chest however, she felt a constricting pain and shot up, eyes widening at the force of the pain.

"Oh man..." she winced, feeling her body sway back and forth from the speed of her sudden movement. Luka stayed in place before her vision returned, and gulped when she saw her mom casually reading a magazine, a blanket pooling at her knees. "So that's what it was.."

Her mom looked up and smiled, "You never listen. What did I tell you about pressure on your chest?" Even if she was smiling, Luka knew her mom was genuinely worried, but was stopped from apologizing, "It's alright. Just... don't scare me, okay?"

Luka nodded, sighing deeply. The snow was falling heavily now, almost an ankle's height now and didn't seem to be letting up; she saw this as an opportunity to relax. "I'm going outside..." she announced, wrapping the blanket around her body as she got up. Her mom nodded, carefully watching her open the glass doors and sit on the porch in the backyard.

It was cold, but the blanket was thick enough to prevent it from touching her skin. Luka closed her eyes at the feeling of snow hitting her eyelashes, turning into water on contact. "This is all I'll ever do... sit around, waiting for something to happen," she told herself, tightening her hold on the blanket.

She didn't want to cry, not after a year of staying strong. This whole donor issue, she needed to forget, know she'd never find whoever allowed her to live. Luka was pathetic. So utterly pathetic.

"I'll never find you..." Luka mumbled, stuffing her head into her blanket, hiding away from the white backyard, her form shaking.

Not from the cold.

* * *

Luka wandered the grocery store, blankly staring at the list she wrote down herself. She no longer had to go to any appointments, but Gumi made sure she was going to celebrate with her about her successful two years along with their friends and her fiancee. Her 25th birthday was coming up as well, so she had to stock up on food to sustain Gumi's glutton habits.

She sighed, dumping a few gallons of milk into the cart, scratching it off the list with her pen. There weren't many people out; Luka honestly didn't know crazy enough people who went out on a freezing January night to go shopping, and she laughed when she realized what she was doing.

"I'm getting old," she whispered, moving along.

Even though it had been two years, Luka could still feel her body adjusting to her organs. It was no longer weird to see a brighter teal eye staring at her in the mirror, and no longer weird when she felt a sharp pain in her chest after taking a deep breath. But it was still a sign that she had time to find her donor. She had to thank her, no matter what it took.

With that thought in mind, she clutched the handlebars tightly and walked through the store in confidence, making a few eyes look at her in confusion. Luka simply ignored them, her stomach twisting at what she was going to do at nearly midnight.

Her crappy little car had undergone a few adjustments and now was more or less a brand new-looking car, her GPS advanced and ready to lead her to her destination. One year earlier, she had used it and stopped after, and now since it still had that address in its list, Luka simply pushed the button.

"_Let's go!" _

Luka stared down the roads, bags flying about in the back, her aggressive driving nearly giving her a ticket had it not been for her quick thinking and sucking up to the police.

So now, here she was, breathing rapidly. The white puffs of air floated into the sky, carrying her confidence along and leaving her standing there with a wide-eyed expression.

Luka clenched her gloved hands, glaring at the dreaded door that blocked her off from her answers. Kamui had said she might find what she's looking for, and if she didn't start her search here, she'd end up nowhere. Sulking in her room and waiting for something to come to her wasn't just pathetic, but it was a waste of time; if she truly wanted to meet her donor, she had to start here.

Her knock resounded through her body, the force of it nearly echoing and joining her breaths and confidence. "I need to know," she said, pressing her palm against the heavy door. It was dark inside, but she could hear the footsteps coming closer, so she pushed herself off the door into a normal standing position.

The light turned on and Luka winced from the intensity, pressing her hand against her eyes to get her vision back. In her blind state, she missed the astonished look on Miku's face, her cheeks turning pink from surprise. However, she eventually got over it and blinked, looking at her.

Her gasp failed to stay concealed, and Luka's cheeks accompanied Miku's as they both blushed.

Miku's hair was shorter, nearly completely chopped off and hanging just over her shoulders. But it was cute, almost in a disheveled state like she had been sleeping. Her clothes confirmed that, the warm leopard print and simple white t-shirt wrinkled.

"I – I'm sorry if I... woke you up," Luka uttered, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt like such an idiot, visiting a stranger in the middle of the night. Miku rubbed her arms, most likely from the freezing air outside. "Oh! Can I... come in?"

The shorter girl nodded, allowing her space to walk in, and an instant later her jacket was off, put to hang on the same coat rack from the year before. However, Luka noticed the different couch, now a large brown plushy one. Miku sat down and she followed suit, checking the time.

"If I knew you were coming, I would've gotten ready," Miku laughed, referring to her clothes. Luka shook her head with a smile, leaning back.

However, her smile faded when she remembered what she had gone there for, "Um... I'm here to talk about that thing I came here last time for..."

She saw Miku's eyebrows twitch. In annoyance or surprise she didn't know, but Luka had to ask. With Kaito out of sight and out of mind, she gulped. "If you don't mind..."

Miku nodded and played with her fingers, sneaking a glance at Luka for a moment. It was like they were in an awkward dance where they had to ask before making another move, otherwise it'd be a huge mess. "I just... I'm sorry about – about what I did. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay!" Luka shouted instantly, covering her mouth after her voice boomed in the small apartment. She looked over to the hall, hoping to all the gods Kaito hadn't heard her, but a small giggle stopped her paranoia. Miku placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head with a mumble. "W-what?"

She sighed, her eyes filled with amusement, "I said, Kaito doesn't live here anymore. It's just me. This used to be his apartment, but... he moved to be with his girlfriend." Miku placed a finger on her chin in thought, looking up to the ceiling and Luka had to resist the urge to hug her. "I think about a year ago...?"

Luka sighed in relief, her face pale to show how uneasy she was. Miku stood to get her some water, her face contorted into concern and then smoothed into content once Luka's skin turned back to its normal shade. "Sorry," Luka said, placing the empty cup on the small coffee table, letting out a breath. After, she had to take a few deep breaths to control her lungs and then nodded.

"So, onto my question. I just have one."

Miku nodded, placing her full attention on the woman before her. "Go ahead," she ushered, voice quiet and soft.

She placed her hands on her knees, feeling nauseous. The confidence before had crashed, leaving a quivering Luka in its place. But this had to be done. "About two years ago... I had an operation," she started, keeping her eyes on the cup in front of her. "I was in a car accident, so... naturally I got hurt."

It wasn't exactly the best memory, and Luka wanted nothing but to run and hide to keep from thinking about it. Gulping, she felt Miku's hand on her shaking one, effectively calming her down. "Thanks," she whispered, sweat building up on her forehead.

"No problem," Miku smiled, staying quiet after that to tell Luka to continue.

"A-anyway... I lost – I lost a few things... I mean. I lost... to be blunt, I lost my eye and my lung in the crash. So I had to get an operation," she said, placing a hand over her chest. Her heart was beating, just like it should have. She was breathing. Everything was fine.

Miku stayed silent, keeping her eyes on Luka's closed ones, as if trying to figure out which one was replaced. "You got them, right? I mean.." her voice trailed off, the sound a little shaky. Luka figured she was concerned, and only nodded.

"Yeah. But I had to wait a long time, such a long time..." Luka whispered, shaking her head at the horrible memory. "When I did, right before the operation, I talked with my donor. Just mundane things like our lives. But... it was what she said before we were put under. She wanted to meet me."

Her eyes darkened, and she pressed her hands against her forehead, trying to hold down tears. She could still feel the grateful words on her tongue, waiting to come out. But her failure of not getting to meet her was the biggest weight on her, and Luka had to stop them. She couldn't cry anymore.

She gulped down a sob, shaking the feeling off. Her hands balled into fists on her knees, looking straight at her reflection on the TV with strength. Luka had to be strong. "So I've tried to find her without the help of the hospital, but the only lead I ever got was this place," she continued, turning to meet Miku straight in the eye.

Those teal eyes were blank, completely unreadable, but Luka tried to ignore the back of her mind telling her of defeat already and kept going. Luka moved her gaze back at the cup, dropping her hands through her thighs, "So, Miku... I want to ask you... do you know anyone, _anyone_ who's an organ donor? Because I have to find her, I have to thank her..."

"She allowed me a chance to live, and... without that, I wouldn't be here. It wouldn't be fair to leave her without properly thanking her..." she stopped talking then, feeling Miku's hand grip her sleeve tightly. Luka's stomach dropped, as if she had said the wrong thing.

But when she was forcefully turned and felt Miku's lips on hers, her mind blacked out. It was seconds, maybe minutes or hours before she could breathe again. Throat tight and clogged with sand, Luka could only hum in confusion, face slowly burning in heat with each second in silence they spent. Her body felt cleansed, like the short kiss had rejuvenated her somehow; she felt alive.

After a moment, Miku's own redness drifted away from her cheeks and she looked up into Luka's eyes and smiled, her grip still tight on Luka's sweater. "Hi. My name is Hatsune Miku..."

Luka's eyes widened, one bright teal eye and dark teal eye looking into nearly similar ones, finally noticing the different shades in Miku's own brilliant orbs. It was then she found tears rolling down her face, Miku's smaller, softer hand wiping them before they fell.

"And I'm your donor."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Oh my. Butterflies. I just had huge butterflies writing this last part. I hope you guys don't hate me for such an ending, but I like it.

Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope you liked this story!


End file.
